A Little Party Never Killed Nobody
by kcloveforeverandalways
Summary: Caroline isn't expecting to have a fun night after Tyler cheated on her and left her for Hayley but she has a better time then she expected when she meets a handsome stranger called Klaus at a Halloween Party. Hints of Koroline, Kennett, and Kol x Klaus. (Rated M for later chapters).
1. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**AN: Hello my fellow KC'ers! As a happy early Halloween treat I am going to be posting my Halloween Drabbles of my all time otp ship - Klaroline :) I will be posting chapters over the next couple of weeks and I would like to know what you guys think of this, let me know :) This is also my first time doing drabbles so I hope I am doing it right and let's get start the party!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Bonnie!" Caroline cried walking down the street reluctantly having her arm pulled by her best friend.

Bonnie was taking her to a Halloween party and Caroline would have been totally up for it, but she caught her boyfriend cheating on her with some slut in their shared apartment. She didn't even bother to give his things. When she called Bonnie in tears she raced right over and they had a joyful experience of smashing Tyler's X-Box to pieces. Although it felt really good to do that all Caroline wanted to do was curl up in her bed and watch Netflix with her pals Ben and Jerry.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks and turned around answering her friend. "Caroline, i'm not going to let you spend your Friday night alone indulging in way too many peanut butter cups and chocolate to sooth your broken heart."

Caroline looked at the girl across from her with endearing eyes. She loved that Bonnie wanted her to not be alone on a Friday night but she didn't think going to a party was the right answer either. Caroline was about to protest her reasons she didn't want to go before Bonnie cut her off so she couldn't refuse.

"You are going, Caroline Forbes. You can't make me change my mind." she replied

Caroline groaned and continued to walk. The shoes that matched her 1920's flapper dress were killing her. The dress was red and looked good on her, surprisingly. Bonnie got it last minute when she got invited to it from a friend at the veterinary office where she worked.

Bonnie was also a flapper, but her dress was black and her hair was up in a bob as well as Caroline's and they both had hair pieces to match their dresses. As they walked down the street the pearls they were wearing bounced against their dresses.

"How far until the party?" Caroline asked

If she had to walk one more mile she actually thought her legs would break off.

"We're here." Bonnie said stopping in front of a large house.

By the large.. she meant large. It looked like the place had 10 bedrooms and it was only two stories high. Dance music poured outside the doors that kept opening and closing, inviting people in. Peculiar that it was dance music and not jazz considering how much this state had old culture to it.

A couple stumbled out of the doors, clearly drunk and having a good time. They shared a heated kiss and walked town the street together, hand in hand.

Bonnie glanced over at her friend. Caroline was clearly upset by the couples appearance because they reminded her of Tyler and herself.

"Hey, Care." Bonnie said turning her friends shoulders so she could look at her. There were a few tears that fell from her eyes, blurring her vision.

"It's going to be okay," Bonnie continued and Caroline nodded wiping the tears from her eyes, careful not to mess up any of her makeup. ,"Screw Tyler for cheating on you. You deserve someone so much better with him. You are the one of the best people I know and don't you ever forget that."

Caroline replied with a small smile. ,"She wasn't even that pretty anyways. I mean, who wears a rainbow romper? And she says it's fashion, as if!" Bonnie said trying to get a better response out of Caroline and she was successful. Caroline threw her head back with a simple laugh.

"Nice job quoting my favorite movie there, Sherlock." Caroline said sarcastically

Bonnie shrugged, "It's what I do, and hey," she gave Caroline a little nudge on her arm, "it's my favorite movie too."

"I know." Caroline smiled and Bonnie smiled back.

"Shall we?" Bonnie asked her friend making her arm a look so Caroline could link her arm through hers.

"We, shall." Caroline replied

They opened up the doors and walked inside ready to have a fun night with some much enjoyed alcohol.

**AN: Did you guys like it? Have you seen Clueless? Let me know :) **

**Klaus and Caroline meet in the next chapter which I will post probably on Thursday or Friday. I wanted to keep it short because it is only the first chapter and it's also my first time doing this so.. let me know what you think! See ya guys soon :)**


	2. Paying the Piper

**AN: Hello readers! In this chapter: Klaus and Caroline meet and It gets a little steamy... I hope you guys like it! I hope you have a wonderful weekend full of anything not school related and just enjoy it :) Lets go!**

Bonnie and Caroline walked into the lavish house. It seemed as there were about a thousand people in there, it was packed needless to say.

The music was pumping against the speakers loudly and people were dancing to the beat of the song playing. The place was very well decorated and had chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks." Caroline announced gesturing the punch table on the other side of the room.

Bonnie nodded and Caroline walked towards the punch table. Since it was Halloween and everyone was having a great time she could only assume the punch was spiked with some sort of alcohol. Whether it was Vodka or Rum, she didn't know. Caroline hoped it was vodka secretly, wanting just forget about Tyler tonight and just have some fun.

Before she could reach the the refreshments someone bumped into her in the process spilling some of their drink on her dress. Luckily the punch was the same color so she couldn't tell the difference from just moments ago when she had a drink free dress.

She looked up to see a guy with dirty blonde hair an striking blue eyes staring back at her with a small smirk that showed his dimples off.

He was handsome to say the least.

She felt a blush creep up her cheeks by the way he was staring at her intently.

"I'm sorry about your dress, love." the stranger replied

He was British also. The way he referred to her as love made her knees go weak but Caroline stopped herself and pushed her thoughts aside to address the current situation that was going on. Even though her dress was relatively okay she didn't want to reek of alcohol all night either, so she decided to put him in his place. Just because he had that sexy accent didn't mean she would forget what he just did and fall head over heels.

She scoffed, "Don't think the accents going to work."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, sweetheart." he replied knowingly

_ Of course._ He used the pet names again only adding more of a suggestion to his accent.

His eyes raked over her body. She was gorgeous, from her golden waves to her blue eyes to her full pink lips. She was a sight to behold. The dress she was wearing showed off her legs that looked like they went on for miles and he felt his cock tighten in his pants.

She rolled her eyes and stepped around him towards the punch table but he grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"I didn't get you name." he said pulling her closer and she could feel his hot breath on her skin which made a shiver go down her spine.

Instead of protesting she replied so she could get back to Bonnie with the drinks and it wouldn't have looked like she left her friend at a crowded party on Halloween night by herself.

"Caroline." she replied and he loosened his grip and off she went.

"Caroline.." he murmured under his breath. He like the sound of her name, it was enticing as was her attitude earlier. Instead of saying it was okay or it wasn't his fault she decided to bark at him for his accent. He smirked, she was a feisty one and a challenge. After all he loved challenges and never backed down.

Caroline scooped up some punch into the red cups that were on the table while trying to piece her thoughts together.

God, he was sexy. The way he looked at her earlier had her skin on fire. Tyler never once in their whole entire relationship looked at her like that. It made her feel as if she was the only one in the room or in the world for that matter. From the deep blue eyes to the dimples she had been swooning. And when he touched her wrist, her skin felt like it ignited on fire. She wondered what it would feel like to have his hands on other parts of her body...

She didn't realize it because she was so engrossed in thought that the punch she was pouring was overflowing the cup and onto the floor.

She was a mess. Caroline shook her thoughts from her mind and grabbed some napkins cleaning the spill up.

Once she was done with that she took the drinks and headed back into the general direction she came from before she got interrupted in her task.

Caroline saw Bonnie over the crowd talking to a guy with brown hair and chestnut eyes. Before she could alert Bonnie that she was there she left with him going up the stairs. She could only assume what was happening.

What a friend she thought. Bonnie urged her to come to this party that she didn't want to come to only to leave her alone at a party full of random people. She would have to have a friendervention later, she noted.

Before she could turn around to leave the drinks at the table and go home, two hands touched her hips and a devilish voice spoke in her ear with that god dammed accent.

"Hello, love." he said salaciously, "I believe it's time to pay the piper."

**AN: So.. what did you guys think? That was the first kind of dirty stuff I have wrote ever buuut I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless and I hope you enjoy the story so far :) I will update this again possibly on Sunday or Monday, until then I hope you guys have a great weekend an i'll see ya guys soon :)**


	3. I Feel (Love) Coming in the Air Tonight?

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm glad you guys like the story/drabbles so far and I love writing this because I normally do better with modern time fan fics than ones back centuries ago but I'll write any kind as long it involves a certain hybrid and vampire barbie :) Let's get started!**

**(BTW this chapter involves smut and it's my first time writing it so I hope I do ok :) *fingers crossed*)**

Caroline never thought she be doing this. She thought she would be at home asleep in her bed right now, not having a one night stand with some sexy stranger from a Halloween party.

Once he grabbed her hips at the party just minutes ago and led her one of the back rooms upstairs he pushed her up against the door and started placing kisses all along her neckline.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, which caused him to elicit a low growl.

He started tearing at her clothes, wanting to get them off as fast as possible. The layers were only making his want more pertinent. He started to remove the dress whilst giving her hot open mouthed kisses all over at which only caused Caroline to moan more.

He grew harder and had enough with the infernal buttons.

Caroline wasn't paying attention to him removing her clothes only his mouth on her body when she suddenly heard little pops all over the floor.

Buttons were flying in every direction and he let her down to have her dress fall to her feet.

"You ruined my dress." Caroline pointed out but he was no longer focusing on her words but instead of her naked form in front of him, in only a bra and thin pair of panties.

She looked up from the only to see his eyes darken in lust. He pushed her up against the door again and had her wrap one leg around his waist. "I'm sorry, love. Please let me pay for it." he whispered in her ear.

Caroline felt her dress catch in her throat but she managed to respond, "You don't have to, tell me your name instead."

"And pray tell, what is that, sweetheart?" he asked

"Your name." she replied simply.

"Nik" the stranger replied.

"Hmm...Nik..." Caroline said seductively.

He groaned. Just by her saying his name like that made him grow harder and he ground his hips closer to hers.

Caroline moaned, again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight.

Klaus lifted her other leg around him and walked over to the bed and tossed her down on it. She giggled and his eyebrows wriggled in response.

He started to undress, leaving him in all his glory. Caroline was drinking him in from his hard planes of muscle across his chest, to the deep v's that led down to his erection.

Caroline let her eyes catch his gaze and he was smirking at her. What an ass, she thought.

He climbed on top of her, crashing their lips together. She was the most exquisite thing he ever tasted. Her mouth tasted like sweet strawberries, just in time for summer. And her scent was even more striking to his senses, vanilla with lavender.

Caroline pulled away to confess her need, "I wan't you.." she said slowly, reaching down and touching his hard length.

He growled, once again. He wanted to take it slow but the way she was teasing him didn't want him to wait.

She got her wish though. He thrusted inside of her and her mouth hung open in a small "o". He took a second for her to adjust to his lenth before he slid out of her painstakingly slow.

He slid back in harder this time and continued with the deep thrusts.

Caroline put her legs up on his shoulders so he could go really deep and she felt herself coming closer to the edge.

"Oh my god." Caroline breathed as he hit her in the right spot that almost made her brain go fuzzy. Her back arched from the sensation.

Klaus groaned from her response and he tried to hit the same spot again. He liked that he could get responses from her that would make her forget other men that she's been with. He should use that to his advantage in the futu-. He stopped. They would have no future, this was only a midnight stand.

Klaus was broke from his thoughts when Caroline screamed out his name as her orgasm hit. Her walls clenched around him, bringing his own orgasm to the surface and he emptied himself inside of her.

It took her a minute to regain consciousness and they laid there panting for a few minutes before he fell next to her on the side of the bed.

"That was..." Caroline said, fishing for the right word to say.

"Mind Blowing." Klaus finished for her.

"Exactly." She replied drawing close to his side and he draped an arm around her.

They laid like that for awhile before she drifted to sleep and Klaus glanced down at her. She was truly magnificent. From the golden blond curls that curled around her face from their activity, to the silent way she slept with a light hum under her breath, and her plump pink lips.

He smiled to himself as how to he got so lucky tonight when he remembered this was only a one night deal. Shaking away his thoughts of the girl next to him, he got up careful not to wake her, dressed and sparing one last glance over his shoulder at the sleeping beauty, he left.

**AN: So what do you think? Did I do their sex scene justice? **

**As you can see, he's already avoiding feelings for her but they will come back to haunt him when all he can think about is her.**

**(Next Chapter): Caroline wakes up to find Nik gone and she will eventually search for him until she stumbles upon his gallery. I believe we will also find what Bonnie was up to last night. And don't worry, it was Kol she was with, not some random stranger (hehe, those Kennett feels :) **

_Until next week... muhahaha :)_


	4. Suprises and Aftershocks

**AN: Hello lovely readers! How's it going? I'm sorry it took so long to update, i've been having a hectic week with school work and family but I hope it will even out more soon. As far as that goes, I am here and ready to update for all you guys! Enjoy! :)**

Caroline awoke next morning to sun light steaming in through the window. She popped open her sleep encrusted eyes and looked around, trying to take in her surroundings.

She suddenly realized she wasn't sleeping in her and Bonnie's shared apartment and she was sleeping somewhere entirely different. She was laying on a large king size mattress with sheets splayed all around her naked form. The room was also very modern and decorated to the 9's. Caroline couldn't afford high end ritzy furniture with her new event planner job that was just taking off recently so she assumed she wasn't at Elena's either.

Caroline yawned remembering last nights events. The toe curling and mind blowing sex with... Nik was his name. She had a small smile on her lips when she remembered how great it was if not spectacular.

She decided to get up and go home because even though she had last night off, today was a day she should get ahead on some of her work.

Caroline slipped on her intimates and dress that were on the floor from last night and left the room, back to her apartment hoping to see Bonnie and question her about the cute stranger she met only hours ago.

Caroline arrived back at her shared apartment in only a half hour. Turns out they didn't really live far away from the party they attended.

She walked in only to find the smell of breakfast food wafting towards her from the kitchen.

Caroline walked in only to find the guy with chestnut colored hair from last night standing at the oven burner tossing pancakes in the air. The only piece of clothing he was wearing was boxer briefs and she decided to ask him what the hell he was doing here.

"Um.. Hello?" Caroline questioned crossing her arms

The guy looked up abruptly with a smirk on his face, he was clearly immersed with what he was doing before she interrupted. The smirk looked familiar to the one on the guy she had sex with last night. She shook away the thought quickly anyways.

"Hello." he replied. He was British as well. How many Brits lived in New Orleans?

"Want to tell me what the hell your doing in my apartment?" Caroline asked with venom in her voice.

He opened up his mouth to speak but then suddenly Bonnie walked out of the bathroom in only purple pajama shorts and a tank top. She noticed Caroline there with some anger in her face and she wanted to diffuse the situation, quick.

"Hey Care." Bonnie said sheepishly

"Hey Bonnie, want to tell me what he's doing in our apartment?" Caroline pointed at Kol

"Kol meet Caroline. Caroline meet Kol..." Bonnie replied, "my boyfriend."

Caroline was in shock from what Bonnie just said, she never mentioned a boyfriend before. "You're what?" she asked incredulously

"Give us a minute, please?" Bonnie asked Kol, turning towards him.

"Darling, the pancakes will burn if you make me leave." he replied

"Please." Bonnie replied. It sounded more like a demand then a plead.

He nodded, starting for the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Bonnie turned back around to Caroline ready to speak the truth. She already had a 'you better explain right now' look on her face.

"Kol and me have been dating for a few weeks." Bonnie started before her friend cut her off.

"What? A few weeks?" Caroline shrieked, "And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because it was a new thing and I wasn't really sure if it was going to work out or not." Bonnie revealed

"Why didn't you think it was going to work out?" Caroline questioned

"Kol hits or used to hit on a lot of girls, but since I came along he hasn't paid attention to anyone but me." Bonnie replied

"He better not do it anymore or the only thing that's going to hit him is a shovel." Caroline said blatantly

Bonnie looked at her with wide eyes and was going to scold her friend for being so bold even though she had her best interests at heart.

"So.. how did you meet?" Caroline asked and Bonnie already had a wide smile on her face.

After a long friendervention and a nice long shower accompanied with the pancakes Kol was making that were surprisingly not burnt, Caroline was headed to the office to work on some events that were coming up soon.

As she started down the stairs towards her car she was thinking about how today had gone so far. As mornings go, it certainly wasn't the best but it certainly wasn't the worst. She hadn't seen Bonnie smile that in quite some time, before her mom and dad passed about a year ago.

She was happy that Bonnie was happy again even if it was brought along by a guy who was seemed to be a ladies man. She wouldn't go back on her promise though. If Kol broke her friends heart she would break his skull.

Caroline made it into work in record time and as she immersed herself in work she looked up to the clock to see that it was past lunch hour and her stomach started to rumble.

She was locking up the door and about to head out for some gumbo down the street when she noticed a familiar guy across the street locking up a art gallery of sorts.

Suddenly memories flashed through her mind of last night and his dimples and dark blue eyes.

"Nik.." She whispered under her breath

**AN: OMG! So what do you think? Was it good? :)**

**I know, I know.. cliffhangers suck but they are a great way to end the chapter :) I hope to update soon again but it all depends on how things are going but I love this story so much and I won't leave it :)**

**See ya guys soon! :)**


	5. Bar and Grill

**AN: Hello my fellow readers! I am here with an update, let's do this! :)**

After he completed his painting earlier, all Klaus could think about was the blonde beauty from last night. Caroline, was her name.

She was stunning beyond belief and it hurt him to leave her after their heated session but it was a one night stand after all. He couldn't help but want more somehow. When their bodies were pressed up against each other he felt complete, although he wouldn't admit it to himself, someone else was starting to notice.

"Brother" Kol said sitting across from him at Camille's bar, which he often frequented.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked him nursing his burbon. wanting to get to the part where Kol was just ask him what he wanted.

"Why can't I just spend time with my brother without being accused of wanting something?" he repiled putting a hand over his heart, mockingly.

"Just get on with it!" Klaus snapped

"Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Kol cajoled, "Does it happen to do with the tasty little thing I saw last night?"

Klaus growled under his breath. He didn't like when he spoke of Caroline that way. He couldn't help but feel the need to protect her against Kol's ill words although she wasn't there to hear them for herself. Secretly he hoped they would bump into each other again.

"Did I hit a sore spot?" Kol said grinning "Would you like to talk about it, dear brother?"

"I'd rather not." Klaus replied roughly

"Alright," he replied, giving up, "On to more mannered subjects then. What do you say about going out tonight again?"

His brother didn't say anything but roll his eyes at the question. Kol sensed he wasn't going to go down without a fight so instead he continued on.

"Come on Nik, what do you say? We can go out, have a few drinks and a good time."

Before Klaus could respond with a simple no, he got cut off by a voice.

"You better not be talking about having drinks anywhere else besides my bar." Camille said, jumping into the conversation.

"Hello Camille," Kol said giving her a nod, "But it looks like we won't be having any drinks or fun if Mr. Grumpy pants over he won't get his knickers out of the twist he's in."

"What's wrong?" Camille asked him, "I haven't seen you this upset since the guy who bought that painting from you last week thought it was a van Gogh and not a Monet."

Klaus rubbed a hand over his face and cringing at the memory. Even though he did sell his own paintings in his shop he also sold high end paintings that couldn't be bought anywhere else. Since that pompous ass last week waltzed into his gallery like owned the place demanding that the painting the buyer bought from him was a van Gogh, he wanted to shove a goddamn bloody stake in his heart for insinuating such a thing and creating a scene in front of the shop.

Klaus was ripped away from his thoughts by a cough from Kol.

Instead of saying that nothing was wrong he decided to tell them what was playing through his mind when a laugh wafted through the room.

He looked over to see the warmth and pain that was clouding his mind right now sitting with another man. He had sandy blonde hair and was smiling at her while he chuckled also.

He suddenly felt a rush of jealously and wanted nothing more to be the guy sitting there across from her.

Klaus gripped his hands together, depressing the urge to walk over there and slam the guy in the jaw. He turned back around to see Camille looking at him curiously and Kol looking between him and Caroline across the room, making the connection. He had a devious grin on his face and Klaus didn't know what he was going to do next but before he could stop him he called out her name and causing her to look up.

"Caroline!"

How the hell did he know her?

After Caroline saw Klaus across the street earlier, but he didn't see her she decided to meet Stefan for lunch down at Camille's bar and rid her thoughts of him for atleast an hour.

Apparently, today was not her day as she walked into the bar and instantly saw his mass of dirty blonde curls sitting at the bar with another man and a fake blonde. She was leaning over the table top giving him an ample view of her breasts and all she wanted to do was slam her head down on the bar counter.

Before she could do or say anything she caught Stefan waving to her from a small table over the way. She suppressed her jealously, if you could even call it that, and shot him a small smile and walked over to the table.

"Hey" She said, he stood up and enveloped her into a hug.

"Hey" Stefan responded simultaneously

They both sat down and were looking at their menus falling into a comfortable silence when the waitress came and took their orders, then leaving when Caroline broke the silence.

"How is the case going?" she said mentioning his most grueling work case where the defendant had no luck whatsoever to win the case but it had been going on for months nevertheless.

Stefan groaned taking a sip of the drink he ordered, "It's the absolute worst, Care. It's going to be the death of me. I wish someone would knock some sense into judge and just end the case already, it's been 6 months."

"You could get Katherine to do that," Caroline suggested, "She is after all your girlfriend and she scares the living shit out of me sometimes."

"I thought Caroline Forbes isn't scared of anyone." Stefan countered

"I'm not." she said simply

"What about that one time with the llama-" he said before he got cut off

"Don't you dare ever mention that." she said with a glare

"If you would have just went along with Mrs. Fell's orders instead of trying to feed the llama your lolli-" Stefan continued

"I said, **don't**" Caroline said again, smacking his arm and trying not to laugh at the smirk on his face.

She suddenly couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out with laughter, causing some glares to be thrown at her across the room.

Caroline was settling down from her giggles when she heard her name being called.

She snapped her head up to see Kol waving his hand at her and motioning for her to come over. She glanced at Stefan and told him to come with her because he wasn't the only one at the bar and she didn't want to be alone when she was confronted by Klaus's appearance.

She stood up and walked over with Stefan and when she got there he simply greeted her.

"Hello, Darling" Kol said

**AN: Hey babes, what do you think!? Did you like Stefan's appearance? I decided to throw him into the mix of my story because I couldn't help it and he is my favorite male character in the show :) Don't get me wrong Katherine would have probably been Elijah's girlfriend/wife but I'm not including him in this story but hopefully in future ones :) Oh and this might turn out to be a short/small story also :) :) :) I also** hoped** you liked jealous Klaus (I know I do :) I hoped you guys liked it and sorry for the cliffhanger but see you next week my fellow readers! :) **


	6. Greetings

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back quite early with another update and I hope you like it, I had so much writers inspiration for this chapter instead of writers block, so let's get started! :)**

KC

"Hello Darling" Kol said as Caroline walked closer to the group seated at the bar.

"Hey" she replied

Klaus's hands were clenched together as he watched the greeting that took place in front of him. How did they know know each other? He was certain that they didn't meet at the party two nights ago because she was sleeping when he left and he assumed she slept the whole night. But what if she didn't?

Before his thoughts could go to a dark place he was brought back by Kol's voice sounding again.

"And who is this lad?" he asked gesturing the sandy blonde haired guy standing beside Caroline.

"That's Stefan" Caroline spoke up pointing to him and Stefan responded in a two finger wave towards the group.

"Your boyfriend?" Kol countered with a grin giving Klaus a side glance.

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. Klaus watched as they laughed, wondering what was so funny.

"That's a good one," Stefan replied trying to calm down his laughter into chuckles, "Actually we're not together, more like best friends." He nudged Caroline's arm and gave her a small smile which she returned back.

After hearing Stefan's words his hands didn't tighten anymore and he felt his anger melt away. He turned to look at Kol and his grin didn't appear to be on his face anymore.

'Kol could be such an arse sometimes' he thought to himself

He didn't understand why she made him feel this way. They had only been together once and yet he felt something he usually never felt for anyone. When they had sex at the party she felt so good and her moans and cries for him to keep going made him harder by the second and he was sure he was going to combust. Caroline was more than just a good fuck and he knew that now.

Klaus was pulled out of his thoughts once again and this time it was by Caroline's voice.

"And who is this?" she said gesturing like Kol did, to the other blonde.

"I'm Camille." the other one spoke up holding out her hand and Caroline gave it a firm shake.

After they pulled their hands apart Klaus finally decided to jump into the conversation instead of just sitting on the sidelines and being ignore by Caroline.

"Hello, Caroline." he said causing pairs of eyes to turn towards him.

"Hello Klaus." she replied giving him a cold glare in return which he smirked at. _'She's a feisty one' _he thought

They had a little staring contest going on it seemed and all he wanted to do was take her right then and there against the bar counter. He refrained though of course because they were in a public place. Caroline sensed the awkwardness that was going on when Kol shifted on his feet and broke the duel of eyes that were going on. She tried to ignore his intense stares he was still shooting her way and tried to ignore him again the best she could.

"You two know each other?" Camille asked, glancing between them.

Caroline was going to answer but Klaus beat her to it. Bastard.

"Yes, we met at a Halloween party just a few nights ago. Even though with all the alcohol I consumed I still remember it quite **_vividly_**." he replied hanging onto the last word and shooting Caroline a few more intense stares.

Caroline felt the heat rise in her cheeks and it suddenly felt too warm in there. She definitely caught his play on words and knew exactly what he was referencing to. Their sex was... memorable to say the least. If she could describe it in any other way it would be intoxicating and overwhelming, a kind of world wind romance that every girl wanted and craved. But who was she kidding? Romance? She wouldn't exactly call it romantic that he fucked her and left right after. Caroline wasn't even sure he did relationships, he was quite the womanizer like his brother and it looked like the fake blonde next to him was his new "obsession."

'Was she jealous?' she thought to herself. Oh no, she couldn't be. Caroline Forbes may be a control freak but she wouldn't be jealous about a guy that didn't care about her.

It was now Stefan's turn to break her thoughts and stares. He coughed signaling that he was uncomfortable and Klaus just had to speak up once again.

"So how do you two know each other?" he said looking at Kol and her.

Caroline opened her mouth and then suddenly closed it because she didn't know what to say. She couldn't exactly tell them how they actually met through Bonnie. Kol and Bonnie's relationship was still under wraps and she wasn't going to tell the truth and throw her promise to Bonnie out the window.

Kol spoke for her instead. Seems like people were doing that a lot today.

"She bumped into me at the grocery store while trying to reach the coffee on the top shelf. God knows how much she loves coffee."

Caroline frowned at the last part of Kol's save but shared a knowing thankful glance with him anyways. Klaus was back in his dark place again. Even though Stefan was ruled out as Caroline's boyfriend or significant other his brother was still a questionable subject and he felt a tightening in his chest. He didn't want his brother to be a significant thing to Caroline whatsoever.

"Are you guys dating?" Camille interrupted with raised eyebrows.

'God this bitch is getting on my nerves,' she thought to herself, 'She probably wanted it to be true so she could have Klaus all to herself'.

"Yes!" Kol blurted out quickly, under pressure from the questions that were being thrown around today.

'**What the hell is he doing?' **Caroline practically screamed in her head.

She looked over to see Klaus fuming with anger and his hands were clenched white. She cringed at seeing him so upset, concerned for what would happen next. He suddenly stood up and connected his first with Kol's jaw.

Stefan was taken aback by the situation that unfolded and his eyebrows practically rose to his hairline. Caroline just stood there in shock taking it all in.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Kol said clutching his crimson stained face from the ground.

"You know what for..." he replied cryptically as he strode out of the bar before Camille could kick him out herself. Even though that they were friends Camille still had her no bar fights policy.

"Is your jaw broken?" Stefan asked Kol

"No, I think I just need a few stitches mate." he replied

Stefan nodded as an answer and turned back around towards Caroline. "My break is over and Alaric is going to be pissed if i'm late back. Will you be alright Care? I'm sorry I have to leave."

"No, it's alright, go. I'll talk to you later." she said as he nodded and left.

Camille was checking out of Kol's wounds now on the stool and Caroline decided to go after Klaus to see what the hell was going on.

KC

"Klaus..Klaus! Please wait!" Caroline called though the street as people passed by glancing her way. Although she couldn't care less right now all that mattered was catching Klaus. He wouldn't stop so as he rounded the corner into an ally she finally caught up to him enough to grab him by his sleeve. He turned around and his eyes were wild and she took a step back.

"What was that about back there?" Caroline asked hesitantly

"Can't you see Caroline?" Klaus asked cryptically stepping into her personal space. She backed up but he just kept coming at her until she felt the brick wall against her back and she felt her breath hitch as she felt his hot breath on her skin.

"After only being together once you drive me insane, Caroline. All I want to do is rip your clothes off and you writhe under me again.." he replied in a husky tone that left her weak in the knees.

He slid his fingers up and down her sides, brushing against her clothing and her shirt lifted up a bit exposing a patch of bare skin and his fingertips brushed against her side and a shiver went down her spine like electricity. She couldn't help but want more, his hands all over his skin touching every place imaginable. He suddenly pulled away and she suppressed a whimper at the loss of contact.

"But you are with my brother now." Klaus finished swiftly, turning his back away from the girl that made him lose his control and mind.

Caroline bit her lip not knowing how to respond. She couldn't tell him that her friend was dating Kol instead of her and she also couldn't tell him that Kol lied because that was his own secret to tell. So instead she settled for the next best thing, well sort of.

"You're right." Caroline said from behind and Klaus just shook his head and walked away.

KC

**AN: Sorry that I cut the Klaroline part short but you know how they both feel now. You find out soon enough what is up Caroline's sleeve or should I say mine? Muhahaha. Did you guys like it? Let me know, send me a review! :) This is by far the longest chapter I have wrote yet, but until next week... :)**


	7. Discussions and Decisions

**AN: Hello again fellow readers! I'm sorry it took me long to update but you probably don't want to hear excuses so i'll save it but I am here to update it and I hope it's alright and I hope you guys like it.**

**Listen To: **

_Starring Role - Marina and the Diamonds  
>Oh No! - Marina and the Diamonds<br>London Queen - Charli XCX  
>Ex's and Oh's - Elle King<em>

**Enjoy!**

** KC**

"Let's get this straight," Bonnie said, "You want to stage a fake break up with your fake boyfriend who is still my real boyfriend?"

Caroline nodded like it was the most sane thing in the world. They were now standing in their shared apartment with Kol after the disastrous lunch encounter with Klaus and his blonde _friend_. Seeing Camille (was her name) with Klaus she wanted to slap the girl across her face. She didn't know why she was having such strong feelings towards him but it scared her and intrigued her at the same time.

"How the hell did you get yourself into this mess?" Bonnie asked rubbing her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on, not just from the current situation but also from the stress at work and meeting deadlines with her boss that she swore wanted to make her life a living hell.

"That person you should be asking that question to is your boyfriend over there not me." Caroline stated pointing in Kol's direction.

"It's not polite to point, darling." Kol replied, earning a glare from both Caroline and Bonnie. He took that as a point to stop talking at this point when he usually continued speaking, but he knew that this was not the time. He held up his hands in surrender and didn't dare to speak another word, feeling as Bonnie will get more frustrated with the current situation.

After Kol's silence, Bonnie continued to rub her temples.

"Bonnie, it's going to be alright." Caroline said putting an arm on Bonnie's own, causing her to turn around. Caroline's sympathetic look seemed to relax her friend a little bit and she took a deep breath, giving her a small smile.

Caroline returned the smile and Bonnie sat down in the chair that was across from the couch that Kol was occupying. Caroline followed Bonnie's movements and decided to sit in the chair next to her. It was silent for awhile just exchanging looks before Bonnie spoke up.

"So how are we going to fix this?" she asked out loud.

Seeing as his girlfriend was relaxed now, he decided to give out ideas as how to sitch up the problem he created.

"I suggest Caroline and me break up in public, make a whole spectacle of it." Kol suggested with a slight grin.

"And who will be breaking up with who?" Caroline replied, narrowing her eyes him.

"I'll be breaking up with you of course!" he stated ridculously, as if it were any question who was doing what.

"Absolutely not!", Caroline shrieked, protesting, "If I am getting dumped, I am certainly not doing it in public in front of everyone."

They were at odds and shaking their heads in disbelief, clearly neither wanted to get dumped in public by the other.

"Actually," Bonnie said, causing two pairs of eyes to turn towards her, "Why in the first place did you say you and Caroline were dating?"

Kol shrugged, "I was under pressure, I didn't want our relationship to get outed."

Caroline shook her head and Bonnie scoffed in response, "Nice save."

Kol just sat there with a smirk playing on his lips while Bonnie continued, "Since both of you don't want to be the dumpee in public, how about you guys don't break up in public, rather in a smaller setting."

Caroline liked the idea Bonnie was having and Kol seemed to as well, she looked over at her friend to encourage her to develop her thoughts further, "What did you have in mind?" she questioned.

"How about I have a dinner party here tomorrow night, just you guys, Klaus, and me. Then after dinner you guys can split?" Bonnie suggested with a slight smile on her lips.

Before Kol could speak Caroline cut in, "Why does Klaus have to be there?" she said.

"Well because you like him, darling." Kol replied with a smirk plastered on his face, and Caroline swiveled her head around to look at him.

"Me? Like...Klaus?," Caroline said with a laugh, "Absolutely not."

"Please," Kol said interrupting her laughter, "You guys were practically having eye sex at the bar earlier."

"What is this about eye sex?" Bonnie said with a grin on her face.

"It's nothing," Caroline said dismissively, wanting to change the topic.

"If you say so..." her friend replied cryptically and Caroline shot her a glare.

It felt like a half hour passed by in silence, but it was only minutes. Caroline didn't know that their looks earlier were so readable. She had to set Klaus straight about her and Kol, and she was happy she could do it so soon tomorrow. They just had to get him agree to come to the dinner party, she knew that would be a challenge considering the girl he.. liked? would be there with his brother. Caroline didn't want to start another fight but they had to get this done.

"So," Caroline started causing the pairs of eyes to land on her, "We will have the dinner party tomorrow like you said Bon, but it up to you Kol to get Klaus to come."

Kol goaned. He certainly didn't want to experience his brothers wrath again but if it went he could come out with his Bonnie lass soon it was worth it. He would do anything for her.

"Alright." He finally said

"Great. Let's get to work." Caroline replied

** KC**

A couple of hours later Kol walked up to Klaus's house, sighing before he pushed the dreaded doorbell that started possibly a yelling match.

He waited a couple more minutes before making his appearance evident. He heard footsteps on the other side and waited patiently for his brother to show himself. The door opened almost as quickly as it closed but before it could Kol stopped it with his foot.

"Klaus, let me tell you what I stopped by for before shutting it in a lad's face." he said

"Not, interested," He said curtly trying to shut the door again but proving no avail, "Bloody hell Kol!" he sighed giving up and walking into the house and his pill of a brother followed behind.

"What do you want?" Klaus spat, walking towards his cabinet where he kept his bourbon.

"I would like to invite you to a dinner party tomorrow night, brother." Kol replied, sitting on one of the stool's by Klaus's kitchen island.

It didn't sound like something he wanted to do but was curious nonetheless, "Who is throwing it?" his brother asked pouring the bourbon, one for him and one for Kol.

Kol hesitated before responding, "Caroline's friend Bonnie." He sat there nursing the bourbon while trying to gauge his reaction to the answer. His face grimaced at her name and then went to a frown.

"Sorry, busy." Klaus replied quickly.

"Oh, come on brother," Kol said with a smirk on his face, "You can't just decline because she's going to be there."

"Actually I can, and I will." he stated.

Kol sighed, this was going to be a challenge convincing him to go, "Please brother." he pleaded

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Kol, "Why do you want me to go so badly?" he questioned

Kol sighed once again, "Will you please just come?"

"Fine," Klaus said and Kol gave him a grin but he wasn't going to get off that easily, "But you have to do something for me."

_Of course, this bloke wants something in return,_ Kol thought, _He was after all going to go to a dinner party presumably with his brother's fancy._

"What do you want?" he asked

A wide grin spread across his brothers face and Kol knew it was going to bed bad.

"I'll let you know soon enough." he replied cryptically, walking away from the kitchen and up the stairs.

_If only he knew what he was already doing for him, Kol thought, He would change his mind easily._

** KC**

**AN: Did you guys like the chapter? I know it was a filler but hey. The next chapter is the dinner party, oooo fun :)**

**I'll try to update asap but you know school work and babysitting so... until next time leave a review and listen to the music I listed up top :) see ya soon! **


	8. The Truth Comes Out

**AN: Hello fellow readers! There is only going to be 3 more chapters including this one left and the last one is going to be the epilogue and shorter than a normal chapter (most likely). I am sad to say I am ending it soon but after all it is a Halloween Story soooo... Also I might do a Christmas inspired Klaroline story/drabble so let me know if you crazy people are up for that as well because I would have to start writing it soon lol :) Enjoy this chapter and what time I have left on this story with you guys, let's go! :)**

_**Songs**____**to Listen To:**_

**Lonely Hearts Club - Marina and the Diamonds****  
><strong>**Buy the Stars - Marina and the Diamonds **

**_KC_**

Caroline entered her shared apartment after a long day of work and instantly smelt dinner cooking in the kitchen.

She got a text from Bonnie last night that Kol had convinced Klaus to come to the dinner party that was happening this evening. Bonnie said that after some (slight) begging from Kol, Klaus had agreed to go and she looked forward to it all day.

Caroline dropped her keys in the dish on the table by the door and shook off her heels she wore today.

She walked into the kitchen to find Bonnie cooking something in a pan over the stove and Kol sitting at the kitchen table admiring her from behind but he noticed walk in and acknowledged her presence with a nod before returning his gaze back to her friend.

"Hey Bon," Caroline said, "What are you making?"

Bonnie shifted her eyes from the food to Caroline, "Hey Care," She replied, "I'm just making some stir fry, how was work?"

"It was alright, you?" Caroline asked

Bonnie sighed before going into the whole spiel about her work atrocities, "The workload my boss is piling up on me is horrendous and I swear he is trying to ruin my life."

Caroline felt bad for her friend. She was such a good worker and all her boss did was maker her life a living hell.  
>She put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look and in which Bonnie returned a small smile.<p>

Caroline turned to Kol now to figure out why he was in a grumpy mood. He usually made jokes when Caroline came home, not mean ones just ones she would find amusing and today he was just...quiet; something was up, it was unlike himself.

"What's got you in a fowl mood?" Caroline said while taking a seat in the chair across from him.

He snapped out of his thoughts but didn't catch what she said. "What?" he replied bewildered.

"I said, what's got you in a fowl mood, it looks like someone ran over your puppy." Caroline remarked

Kol went to speak but Bonnie cut in, speaking for him. "Don't worry, Care. He's just upset he got roped into doing something for his brother."

"It's more than just something, Bonnie lass." he stated

"Klaus is making you do something? What is it?" Caroline asked, really curious to know what his brother set him up to do.

"Well in exchange for Klaus coming to this dinner tonight, I have to listen to everything he says for a week." Kol replied

Caroline scoffed, clearly Kol was overreacting, "Listen to your brother for a week Kol isn't going to kill you. After all, it might be a learning experience to listen to people more often."

Kol shook his head in disagreement, "That's the thing Caroline, I never listen to anyone but myself. I'm a wild card, always have been, always will be."

"You listened to me last night when I told you to be quiet." Bonnie stated

"That's only because I didn't want to get on your bad side, darling. You can be quite wicked when your angry." Kol replied with a smirk playing on his lips.

Bonnie turned back around to the dinner cooking in the pan and found a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Even when her boyfriend was an ass she would find herself smiling nonetheless. He brought happiness and fun to her life that she hadn't had in quite awhile and she was enjoying the ride.

"Well," Caroline started, standing up now, "Since dinner is in about an hour I am going to take a shower and freshen up."

Bonnie nodded in response and Caroline shut the door to her bedroom before peeling off her clothes and jumping in the shower.

_**KC**_

Caroline stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom a half and hour later fully dressed. She was donning a black dress that fell about mid thigh and had shoulder straps.  
>She was almost done curling her hair when the doorbell rang.<p>

'_Someone was early'_ she thought to herself.

Caroline walked out of her room to find Kol standing at the door greeting Klaus and Camille. Wait… Camille!?

Caroline did a double take and indeed it was Camille standing there next to Klaus. She noticed the other blonde was wearing a black dress as well but hers showed an ample amount of cleavage. Kol had no qualms about admiring at it as well but Caroline knew he would never cheat on Bonnie.

"Brother," Kol stated, "I didn't know you were bringing a date."

'_Neither did I" _Caroline thought to herself, bitterly.

"Well," Klaus started eyeing Caroline and she felt a shiver go up her spine, "I was going to attend stag but then I thought the more the merrier." He finished with a smug smirk Caroline wanted to smack off his face.

'_Two can play at this game" _she thought mischievously.

"I think that was a great idea." Caroline remarked, jumping into the conversation. She took Kol's arm and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Don't you think it was a great idea, sweetie?"

Klaus looked between them and saw red the way Caroline was stroking his brother's arm and looking at him like that. Kol saw Nik's fury and decided to play along, milking his temper all the way.

"Absolutely, darling." He replied with a smirk and stroked her cheek softly.

Klaus was fuming now and had the strong urge to punch Kol in the jaw again. But before he could even make a move, someone called from the kitchen. He assumed it was Caroline's friend, Bonnie.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Shall we, sweetheart?" Klaus asked Camille, extending his arm to escort her to the kitchen.

He didn't want Camille to be there with him but wanted someone to attend with him to the dinner party from hell. He would much rather have a certain other blonde on his arm, but she was currently occupied.

Camille only replied with a smile and wrapped her arm around Klaus's. They strolled to the kitchen with Caroline clenching her teeth behind them in tow.

_**KC**_

For about ten minutes of dinner it was in utter silence and no one muttered a word. That was until Kol spoke up.

"This dinner is very good," he piped up, "what spices did you use Bonnie?"

Before she could respond, Klaus cut in.

"Bloody hell, Kol," he said aggravated and loudly, causing everyone to look up from their meals, "Did you want me to come to this dinner to discuss different types of spices?"

"Relax, brother," Kol replied smoothly, "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Klaus was going to respond by saying that he was being an incompetent ass but decided against it not wanting to end another conversation with a punch in the jaw.

Since no one else decided on speaking, Caroline took a chance to relieve the tension that now settled on the room.

"So….Camille. Have you lived in New Orleans all your life or have you moved here from out of state?"

The other blonde took a sip of her wine and set it down before replying. "New Orleans born and raised, you?"

"Actually Bonnie and me moved here about a year ago from Virgina." Caroline replied

Klaus was surprised by the relatively new information. He had thought Caroline lived here her whole life, even though he had only recently met her. But you learn new things everyday, he thought, remembering he hooked up with Caroline then only later found out she was dating his brother.

"Why did you move?" Camille questioned

"Well the first reason was because the town we lived in had a small population and the second reason was because Bonnie and I wanted to follow our dreams and they weren't getting us anywhere in Mystic Falls." Caroline recalled, giving a small smile to her friend at the table, in which Bonnie returned.

Camille nodded in response and it was quiet of a couple of seconds before Klaus spoke.

"And what are _**your**_ dreams, Caroline?" he said leaning forward on the table with his elbows. He put a lot of emphasis on her dreams and her name. When he said her name like _that_ it made her knees go weak. In that moment she was glad she was sitting down instead of standing.

His intense gaze locked with hers and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. How was able to do that every time with just eye contact was beyond her.

She heard Kol cought and she broke her gaze with Klaus looking flustered and fixing her hair. Caroline remembered that they were still on a mission to "break up."

"It looks like we are all done here, how about everyone goes to the living room and chat while I clean up." Bonnie stated

"Nonsense I'll help you swe-" Kol started but stopped himself when Caroline's arm slightly smacked his, catching his slip up.  
>Klaus gave him a look but he shrugged it off.<p>

"I'll help Bonnie," Caroline whispered, "You go make sure Klaus doesn't leave."

Kol nodded in agreement before moving towards the living room with Klaus and Camille.

Caroline shook her head and sighed. That slip up was close. This was going to be a long night.

_**KC**_

After helping Bonnie clean up and wash the dishes and clean up, Caroline strode towards the living room only to hear small chatter going on.

Caroline walked in and sat down on the couch next to Kol and Bonnie was to her left and Camille and Klaus on the couch opposite to them.

It was silent again and Klaus stood up, "I think I'm going to leave." He stated and started moving towards the door with Camille before Kol stopped them, jumping up from the couch.

"I have a better idea. How about we play a game?" he said with a smirk on his face.

Klaus was going to respond with a 'no way in bloody hell' because Kol's games always ended badly. But Camille stopped him and cut him off.

"What type of game?" she asked, genuinely curious, earning a wide grin from Kol.

"How about we keep it simple," he responded, "truth or dare?"

"Sure," Camille responded," I don't know about you, Klaus but I don't have anything better to do so might as well indulge your brother."

Of course he had better things to do but he wasn't going to get out of it this easy but protesting he could be painting instead or wallowing in self misery.

"Please, brother?" Kol asked with a pouty lip

"Fine." Klaus agreed, in which Kol grinned in triumph.

_**KC**_

A few minutes later everyone returned to living room and was ready to play Kol's game or as ready as they will ever be.

"Alright," Kol started, "When someone asks for the truth you tell them the truth and when someone asks for a dare you better give them a damn good dare." He finished smirking.

"I think we all know to bloody well play the game, Kol." Klaus said frustrated at Kol and the game hadn't even started. 

Kol just gave him a look and turned towards Caroline, "How about you start darling?"

"Alright," she replied and nodded wanting to keep the first question basic, "Camille, when did you have your first kiss?"

"I was fifteen and it was at my and my brothers birthday party, the kid wasn't a very good kisser though and the kiss was all slobbery and wet." She recalled grimacing at the memory.

Caroline's face contorted at the thought of something like that. Klaus looked over at her and wondered if she thought he was a good kisser.

Up next was Camille asking Bonnie a question, then Bonnie asked Kol one, then it was Kol's turn to ask Klaus one.

"So, brother," he started with his infamous smirk plastered all over his face, "I dare you to…kiss Caroline."

Klaus frowned was confused by his dare. "You want me to kiss your girlfriend?" he asked incredulously. He looked over to Caroline to see her eyes wide with confusion as well.

"Yes I believe that is what I asked brother." He responded simply like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Are you drunk?" he asked Kol with a laugh.

Caroline instantly felt like she got punched in the gut by Klaus's rejection to the dare. She felt hurt in her heart. Klaus looked over again to Caroline and he saw the hurt written all over her face. He wanted to punch himself for the way he asked that question.

"Caroline that's not what I meant-" he started but she stopped him, standing up.

"You know what?" she started with rage in her voice and Klaus blinked by her tone, "Here is my truth to this game; Kol and I aren't really together."

Klaus looked at his brother in shock and dumbfounded by the admission but Caroline didn't stop there.

"He only said we were together because he was under pressure from all the questions that day at the bar but we all know or most of of know," she said eyeing Camille and continuing, "That you like me so would you stop being such an ass and get out of your own way." She finished before storming off.

He sat there for a few minutes taking it all in what Caroline just said. He would have been lying if he said he wasn't happy that they weren't together but he wasn't with her either at the moment. So he stood up and fled the room to go find that certain blonde that made him go crazy.

_**KC**_

**AN: Omg babes what did you think? Only one more chapter to go then a short epilogue, I will post the next chapter ASAP **


	9. The Beginning to Forever

**AN: Ok, it's finally here and don't freak out! I'm just kidding but you can freak out if you want to :) Alright my fellow readers, this is the last chapter and then I will post the epilogue Friday because of Halloween or this weekend, it just depends on how much school work I have to do at home this weekend (hopefully none) *fingers crossed*. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

**_KC_**

Klaus shut the door to the apartment and took off down the hallway to see which way the fiery blonde went.

After what she had just confessed minutes before about her and Kol's fake relationship he had to wonder why she didn't just confess to it being a sham in the first place.

When Caroline was yelling at him he happened to catch the words 'you like me'. He didn't know she could see his feelings for him but if the way he was acting recently was any indication...

He stepped outside through the buildings doors when he looked left and right for a sign of her. Just as he was going to let her walk off her steam because he couldn't find her, he saw a blonde head whip around the corner.

Klaus started in a run/jog after her when he got close enough he called out her name to see if it was really her.

"Caroline" he said loudly but the woman didn't turn around and walked faster and it was indeed her.

He kept up his pace but those mile long legs of hers sure gave him quite the challenge.

"Caroline" he said again but just the same, she didn't turn around.

_'God she was stubborn!' he thought to himself_

Klaus doubled his speed and just as they were nearing an ally way he caught her arm and pulled her into the secluded space.  
>Once they were finally alone he took a chance to look at her.<p>

Caroline's makeup was smeared and her face was splotchy, from tears he guessed. _Had he made her cry? _He felt a stab in the heart at the thought of it.

"God, what do you want Klaus!?" she screeched

"Did I make you cry, Caroline?" he asked her in a quiet tone.

Caroline sucked in a breath and sighed, "Does it matter? Don't you have to get back to your girlfriend?"

_Was Caroline jealous? _"First of all Camille is not my girlfriend, she's just a friend and of course it matters, Caroline."

He paused a second and then spoke. "Did I hurt you Caroline?"

She met his gaze and answered him, "Yes."

Klaus ran his hands through his hair and punched the brick wall behind him, mad at himself for his actions.

"Hey," Caroline started trying to lighten up the mood, "What did the brick wall do to you?"

He turned around and gave her a incredulous look. _Why was she trying to joke right now when she was hurt? _

"Why did you lead me to believe you and Kol were a couple?" Klaus asked, curiously.

Caroline had to mull over her thoughts before she answered him fully.

"I suppose I think if I had told you that we weren't a few days ago when you found out, you wouldn't have believed me. I mean you punched Kol in the face for crying out loud."

He had to agree with her. In all his fury just a few days ago he would have probably caused more harm than just a punch in the jaw.

Even though Caroline didn't say a word about Bonnie and Kol's relationship, they would discuss that later.

"When you were yelling at me with all your rage earlier I couldn't help but notice when you said that I like you." Klaus commented with a small smile.

Caroline returned the small smile. Of course caught that from her spiel, "I did", she replied.

"I would like to know," he continued, "If you return these feelings."

She felt her breath hitch in her throat at the close proximity between her and him. His intense gaze locked on hers and it felt like hours before she managed to respond with a simple, "yes."

She felt him lift his hand up to caress her cheek and felt a shiver go down her spine. He studied her face awhile before he angled his head so he could envelope her lips in a kiss.

The kiss was slow at first then got more greedy.  
>They were moving their lips against each others fervently and she ran her her tongue along Klaus's bottom lip, demanding entrance and he moaned and allowed her.<p>

It was a constant battle of their tongue's dominance before they moved together in a nice rhythm.

Caroline felt his hand snake around her waist and pull her closer when she felt his arousal through his jeans. She moaned and he pulled away sensing how heated this got so quickly.

Caroline whimpered at the loss of contact before he whispered in her ear something sinfully delicious.

"Shall we discuss these feelings else where, love?"

She internally laughed at his way of words. There wouldn't be much discussing going on whats so ever.

"We shall." she replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes that Klaus caught and smirked. He extended his hand and she took it and they ran through the ally way and towards their desires.

**_ KC_**

The torture of sitting so close to her while they were in the cab towards his apartment was driving him nuts. All he wanted to do was pleasure her beyond belief and make her forget any man she was ever with before.

They were almost at their destination when she did **_that_**. Caroline put her fingers on his face caressing it one second and then on his hard planes of his chest next, then finally at a lower area.

His eyes closed briefly and let out a low growl as she ran her hand back and forth slowly at the obvious bulge in his jeans.

"Caroline," he panted out huskily, "You're going to have to stop doing that or-"

"Or what?" Caroline replied, taunting him. She had a little smirk on her face that only aroused him more to think what he could do to her.

Before he could answer, the taxi stopped and she hopped out of the car striding towards the apartment building. He meaninglessly tossed bills at the taxi driver and picked up his pace after the blonde.

Klaus walked past her and to his door fumbling with the key for a little bit before opening the door and pulling her inside.

She giggled at his actions before he pushed her up against the door and started peppering kisses from her jaw to neck.

Caroline's giggles suddenly turned to gasps at his ministrations.

As he pinned her up against the door she felt his arousal between her legs again. She felt her core dripping with want and need.

She pulled back his head from her neck and then brought their lips together. It was a frenzy of tongues and teeth clashing and clacking together all at once.

Klaus pulled away and she whimpered. He was amazed of all the sounds he was drawing out of her tonight. Caroline was a true amazement to him.

He knelt down in front of her while she was still standing and ran his hands slowly over her thighs. Klaus hiked up her dress to her hips and her breath caught in her throat. _Was he really going to...?_

Caroline heard something snap suddenly and blinked at the intrusion. He had snapped her panties right off her body. She swore she couldn't get any wetter in that moment.

Klaus ran his free hand up her leg with the other one on her hip. He lifted her leg over her shoulder so he could gain better access to her.

It felt like forever when he just sat there in front of her with his breath ghosting between her thighs making her shiver. But in reality it was only minutes or mere seconds.

"Klaus...please." Caroline moaned

"Please, what love?" he asked her with a smirk playing on his lips knowing full well what she meant.

"Stop being an ass and just-" Caroline started and stopped when his tongue entered her slick folds.

He did slow languid movements with his tongue around everywhere, sometimes brushing up against her clit. Her back would arch and he gripped her hips to keep her steady so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh god!" Caroline shouted when Klaus had her clit between his teeth. She almost came right there. She was so close but then he pulled back again and she grunted in frustration.

It was her turn and she was going to finish the game.

Caroline pushed Klaus on the bed and she took her dress off all the way. He was resting on his elbows on the bed impressed by her naked form once again but how she really did look like a goddess when she was bare.

He got up to rid himself of his clothes and resumed his position on the bed when she climbed on top of him.

Caroline taunted Klaus as he did when she peppered kisses up and down his chest. While she did this she dragged her still dripping core over his cock.

He grunted at the contact and had to resist flipping her over and let her have her fun.

Once she was done with her first ministration she went on to the next.

Caroline moved herself down his body until she came face to face with his aching member.

Firstly she ran her fingertips lightly up and down his shaft, which he shuddered at, much to Caroline's approval. Her plan was working.  
>Next she wrapped her tongue around the head of his cock and dragged her tongue down his shaft.<p>

Klaus loved the feeling of her tongue on that area of him and it made him roll his eyes to the back of his head, in pure pleasure.

Caroline swiped her tongue up and down a few more times before positioning herself and taking all of him in.

"Jesus Christ!" Klaus sputtered out loudly through gritted teeth.

Caroline smirked against his cock and pushed herself off of him wanting to know what she felt earlier.

Klaus's eyes popped open at the halted movements and saw her sitting there with a smirk on her face.  
>"What?" she asked and her smirk grew wider into a full on devious smile.<p>

He didn't respond instead he flipped them over and with one swift movement he pushed inside her.

Caroline and Klaus moaned at the same time. Her walls were gripping him tightly and he gave her a few moments to adjust to his length before he pushed back in trying to get into a good rhythm.

"Faster" Caroline commanded breathlessly and he obliged, moving quicker.

Klaus took one of her breasts into her mouth and swirled his tongue around her nipple. Caroline cried out at the new sensation and felt her release growing near.

Klaus abandoned her breast but quickly reciprocated and thumbed her clit and she came just as quick.

"Ahh Nik!" Caroline practically yelled.

As he kept thrusting inside her to help her ride out her own orgasm when he came with a last few thrusts.

"Fuck!" Klaus said through gritted teeth as he filled her to the hilt.

They stayed in each others embrace until they got back to a normal breathing rate and he rolled over.

"That was..." Caroline started

"Incredible." Klaus finished with a grin on his face.

" Deja vu, much?" Caroline asked

"Huh?" Klaus asked clearly confused so she elaborated.

"When we together at the Halloween party just a few nights ago and after we had sex I said the same thing and you finished my thought for me."

"But it's not the same this time." Klaus countered

"How so?" Caroline asked, looking at him.

"This time i'm staying." he replied with a smile in which his crazy blonde beauty returned.

**_KC_**

**AN: Holy guacamole children! It's finished! Just an epilogue to go! I really hope of you guys had a good time reading and enjoyed my smut scene! Was it good? Shoot me a review! I love all of you guys and hope to write some more Klaroline stories soon! Until next time... :) **


	10. Epilogue

**AN: It's finally here! The beautiful ending to this seasonal story! I'm sorry if it's a little OOC compared to other chapters but it is the ending and it's one year later as well. I hope you enjoy lovelies! **

**_KC_**

**One Year Later:**

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled as she walked into their shared apartment they had gotten just months ago, "Where are you?"

Klaus walked out of his studio covered in some paints and saw his blonde beauty in a white lace dress that fell just above her knees. She looked stunning.

"What is the matter, love?" he asked

Caroline sighed, "Does our date at Marcello's tonight ring any bells?"

Klaus suddenly remembered and smacked a hand over his face, "Shit," he muttered under his breath. He got so caught up in his current painting he forgot what time it was. What he didn't forget was the question he was going to pop tonight during dinner.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart," he said as he walked over to Caroline, "Just give me a couple of minutes to clean up and get dressed then we can leave, Alright?"

Caroline nodded her head and Klaus smiled back at her while admiring how beautiful she looked with her golden curls cascading down her back.

Her voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you going to get ready or just stand there?" she asked with a playful smile.

Klaus grinned and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He ran to their bedroom to change and his nerves were suddenly running high.

He was ready to take this next step in life and he knew he only wanted to spend it with Caroline.

Klaus really hoped she would say yes.

_**KC**_

They arrived at the restaurant several minutes later and were escorted to a table.

The first course went really well and they talked the whole time. About work, and everything else. How Bonnie was doing with Kol and their new daughter, Shayla. Camille and her new beau who was yet to be named. Everything.

Klaus's hands were shaking he was so nervous but he put them under the table. He had never been this nervous in his whole life. This beauty was really going to be the end to him but he couldn't help but wait for the beginning.

Caroline noticed that he was being very jumpy all of a sudden and decided to ask him what was going on.

He felt something wrap around his hand under the table and nearly sprang out of his seat. When he looked down it was just Caroline's hand and he relaxed a bit at the feeling.

"Hey," Caroline asked softly, "What's wrong?"

Klaus looked at her but just shrugged his actions off, "Nothing, love." he replied

Caroline retracted her hand from Klaus and suddenly this dinner made sense. With how everything was going during it, it seemed that it was going up but now he was more nervous and looking around the restaurant constantly as if was going to say something and he didn't know how she was going to react. He was going to break up with her.

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking. "Is this dinner so you can break up with me?" she asked quietly.

Klaus nearly fell off his seat by the question, "What?"

"Your acting weird. Your hands are shaking and your looking around the restaurant incredulously." Caroline stated

Klaus leaned forward and took her hand in his again, "Sweetheart, I'm not going to break up with you. That's ridiculous. It's quite the opposite actually."

"What?" Caroline asked with her tone barely above a whisper.

Klaus got out of his chair and knelt in front of her on one knee.

_**Oh my god!**__ Caroline shouted in her head. _**_Was he going to...?_**

He acquired the black velvet box from his jacket pocket and opened it up to reveal a one caret diamond ring.

"Caroline Forbes, you are the most infuriating yet most desirable woman I have ever met. You make me go absolutely bloody nuts sometimes but you also make me happy to no end. The way you bite your lip when you are thinking intently and the way your eyebrows knit together when you are frustrated are just the one of many things that made me fall in love with you. You would make me the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife. Will you-?" Klaus said but got cut off by Caroline's lips attacking his with so much passion and love.

After the deep kiss she pulled back and knelt her forehead against Klaus's breathing him in. Her face was wet from tears but she had the widest smile on her face ever. It could light up one thousand suns.

"I take that as a yes?" Klaus asked with his infamous smirk.

Caroline pulled him in for another passionate kiss then pulled back to finally give her soon to be husband an answer.

"Absofuckingloutly." Caroline replied and they both fell into laughter that would echo their apartment and future house to come. Caroline could suddenly see her future clearly now. It wouldn't be as conventional as 2.5 kids and a white picket fence, but for them it would be perfect enough.

**_KC_**

**AN: So it's the end sweethearts! Did you enjoy it? Did it make you cry? Did it make you want more? Let me know! I love you all and hope to write more soon. Until next time, Lynsie :)**


End file.
